


Catch

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And in love, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Peter, They are so cute, scared michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Michelle is having a hard time on one of their field trips for school, Peter helps her get through it but it the end things didn’t go as planned.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> This is has been the best month of my life. Wow, you guys have been so sweet and kind to me. All of you who have read and commented or left kudos means the world to me. All of you got me through some rough times and I love you all for being so kind and sweet.  
> I’m so sad that this is ending, it has given me so much happiness, you can’t even imagine.  
> I plan to continue writing in the New Year but I think I might take a break for a while. But who knows plans can change. For now, I won’t be on for a while.  
> This is something I through to get her while hanging with my family all day. This isn't the best but it's also not the worst. I hope you like it and I’m so excited to show you this fanfic about my favourite couple.  
> This is day 25 of my Christmas Fic Challenge (part 4)  
> Enjoy, L.

"No Michelle, I already learned my lesson from last time and checked to make sure everyone who built this building was a paid worker" Mr Harrington had been arguing with Michelle for at least ten minutes to joining the group on the elevator but was losing a battle he never had a chance at winning.

  
"No thank you, I'm sitting this one out" she played it off as if it was nothing, taking a seat on a nearby bench with her book already open. Eyes focused on her latest book.

  
"Miss Jones..." Peter saw this happening from across the room, laughing to himself before he saw his teacher getting angry. She could be a pain but she was his pain.

  
"I got this Mr. Harrington, you head up and we'll meet you there," he said as he jogged over to see his girlfriend making herself comfortable on the bench.

  
He rolled his eyes before rounding up all the kids to jump on the elevator, Peter joined Michelle on the bench putting his hand on her knee.

  
"Why won't you come up, I helped Mr..." she cut him off with the groan "You can't laugh at me loser or I'll have to kill you."

  
"I would never" he joked, putting his hand on his heart. Michelle rolled her eyes before going back to her book.

  
"I promise," he said holding up his pinky, the thing they did all the time.

  
"I haven't been able to get on an elevator since DC. I don't know why but I just can't. Everyone almost died, I'm just scared okay" she couldn't meet his eyes, embarrassment covering her face.

  
"Don't be embarrassed, it's totally understandable. That was a terrifying experience. I'm surprised half of those kids are back on an elevator," he tilted her chin up with his finger to meet he eyes before leaving a soft, short kiss on her lips. She responded by placing her hand on his cheek.

  
"Nice try, but you're not going to distract me" he laughed into her lips, trying to pull away, trapping him with her arms around his neck.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she tried to go back in.

  
"You get a kiss when we reach the top of the elevator," he said standing up waiting for her while she closed her book.

  
"But can you... like... um, hold my hand" she mumbled, just so he could hear.

  
"Of course" he chuckled holding a hand out for her before dragging her to the elevator. She pressed the button and luckily they were alone.

  
"You got this" he whispered in her ear, she squeezed his hand in response. The elevator jolted and they started to move up, it was going great until the elevator stopped and the lights started to flicker. They fell to the floor, landing on their hands and knees. Michelle hurting her ankle in the process.

  
"Are you okay?" he said noticing the way she fell back babying her ankle.

  
"I'm fine, Peter what's happening?" her voice shook with every word.

  
"I don't know but we're going to be okay, I promise" he pressed the emergency button in the elevator but the power was out.

  
The elevator started to move, jolting again, almost as if someone was trying to start it again.

  
"Peter" she screamed, grabbing his arm.

  
"You're okay, we'll just wait it out and someone will come eventually," he thought that maybe he could use Spider-Man to get them out but it was too risky and he didn't want to scare her even more.

  
"Just web us out of here," she said her voice filled with desperation.

  
"What?" Peter was in shock, almost forgetting the whole situation.

  
"Just get me the hell out of here, Spider-Man" she yelled again, a little spark in her eyes gave him the reassurance to get them out. He didn't even realize the huge bombshell she just dropped, he was too worried about getting them out.

  
"Okay," he thought for a second, before jumping up to knock a hole in the ceiling. 

  
"On three jump and I'll catch you and pull you up," he said from his place on top of the elevator. She was too scared for a snarky comment and listen when he hit three, jumping to grab his arms so he could pull her out.

  
"We have to climb that to the next floor to see if anyone can hear us and open the door."

  
"I can't, my ankle" she looked down at her swollen foot, not able to put pressure on it.

  
"You're not going to like this, but you gotta trust me."

  
"Just get me out of here loser," she said as he picked her up in his arms and started to climb the ladder with her in his arms.

  
“I got you, I promise” she held on for dear life, clinging to him like he was her lifeline, but even that wasn't enough when the elevator started to shake to life and move back aggressively towards the ground. The whole structure shook and Peter lost his grip on her. Michelle screamed, both their hearts stopped. Complete horror took over her face. He grabbed her arm but it slipped right through his fingers, he called out her name like it would save her. She was falling so fast but Peter was faster, slinging a web and catching her. His heart started to beat again.

  
“Oh thank God,” he said while pulling her up, not letting out a single breath until she was in his arms again.

  
“I was so scared” she didn’t let her tears fall but held on to him tighter. Tighter than before, if it was even possible.

  
“I know, I’m so sorry” he kissed her head, not daring to continue climbing without her permission. “I’m so sorry.”

  
“Please get me out of here” she looked at him, desperation filling her face, her eyes begging him to get her to safety. So he did, he climbed the rest of the ladder, holding on to her as strong as possible. He climbed the ladder with ease, he was more worried about MJ and if she was okay. Not even bothering to worry about himself.

  
Soon they were at the door they banged and yelled until the doors were pried open. Of course with the help of SpiderMan, they got the doors open and the sight of Mr Harrington and their classmates came into view. Relief filled them both but he was still scared for MJ.

  
“Help her” he tried to lift her up and with the help of his teacher they did. She crawled away from the elevator, as far as possible.

  
With the help of Ned, and an over exaggeration of Peter struggling he crawled next to MJ. Embracing her once again.

  
“I’m never taking any of you on an elevator ever again. We’re talking the stairs” Mr Harrington said making them all laugh, even MJ.

  
“You okay?” Peter looked over to MJ.

  
“Besides the ankle and the mental trauma, yeah I’m good loser” she smiled at him, giving him a signal to help her up and he did. He stood first, then stood over MJ reaching his arms out in front of him to help her up. She took them and he pulled her up. Not even needing to use his Spider-Man strength. She stumbled a little and fell right into his chest, “thank you” she smirked up to him.

  
“Wanna take me to that bench" she pointed to the side, their teacher allowing them to walk off. Knowing they needed it.

  
“Hey, I’m sorry for making you go on the...” she cut him off with a smile. “I almost died and you're apologizing for saving my life?”

  
She finished it with a kiss, placing a hand on his cheek and he pulled her close by her bunny hug.

  
“Don’t think I’ll forget, you’re still going to see a doctor about your ankle” she smiled into her lips, enjoying every minute of it.

  
“Whatever you say, Spider-Man” she smiled too, pulling away with a smile holding his hand. They talked about it, whispering to each other and just enjoyed there time together. They always did and they always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
